Don't turn on the faucet 2
by kyouyalover101
Summary: A sequal to 'Don't turn on the faucet' This time, the twins gets a surprise! Refrence from Final Destination and Insidious!


_**A/N: I have made a sequel to Don't Turn On the Faucet! ^_^ Now it's Hikaru and Kaoru's turn for Black Blood! And to you all who think I let Kyouya live, no, I did not. I was doing what most Horror movie makers do, stop the movie before the other dies. I told you that because I'm starting off when Hikaru and Kaoru goes to Tamaki and Kyouya's funeral. Sorry. :P**_

_**Don't turn on the faucet 2**_

Hikaru was holding Kaoru, who was crying. They were at their friends funeral. Haruhi, hunny, Renge and mori was there too. With Fuyumi, Tachibana, Tamaki's father and Kyouya's brothers. Kyouya's father was not there, because he said, 'he knew this would happen for doing a sin, marrying his best friend!' Hikaru sighed angrily, fighting tears that were forcing out.

"If there is any last remarks before the ceremony is over, please speak now." The priest said solemnly.

"I do." Fuyumi called. Beginning to stand up, leaving her children and husband in the pew.

"Thank you." The priest nodded to Fuyumi and left the stand, letting Fuyumi up there.

"Even though he fought his feeling at the beginning, I knew my little brother liked his friend, Tamaki Suoh. And even though we are in pain for our loss, think about it like this: They would both want us to live happily, because they are together. Out of the pain and suffering the world has to offer. All they have and want is each other and us to be happy. My father and Tamaki's grandmother always gave them trouble about living their lives, so they are happy. They never have to suffer again, so they want us to not think of their death as a lose, but a gain. So be happy, because they are happy." We clapped as she left the stand, Kaoru began crying harder after those words, then sniffed away the sobs that were threatening to come out, wiping the rest gone.

"Are you okay now, Kaoru-kun?" Hikaru asked as Kaoru looked at him with red, puffy eyes. He nodded. The priest came back up the stand.

"Okay, now if you will, please come outside for the burial." they all followed the people carrying the coffins out the door and got in a crowd as they eased the coffins in their holes.

Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, Mori, Renge and hunny were together as Tachibana came up to them.

"It's a shame about them dying." Tachibana shook his head.

"Yah, I heard when the ambulance came, Tamaki's eyes were out of his sockets and Kyouya's face was practically scratched off." Haruhi said, mouth agape.

"Yes, and I was the one who called 911." Tachibana sighed, shaking his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that must've been horrible!" Hunny sniffed, clutching Mori's suit arm.

"Yah. Especially as I knew who killed them."

"Who?" Renge asked, grasping Haruhi's shoulders, scared.

"You might think I'm crazy but right before I called 911, I noticed a ghost-like thing that had blood tears in her eyes. She didn't see me, so I seen her go back up the faucet in the tub."

All of the host club's mouths were agape, "You GOT to be fucking kidding me." Hikaru laughed, "You telling us that a GHOST killing our friends?"

"Not just a ghost, but a POLTERGEIST. I know you think I'm insane, but it's the truth!"

"What next? Are you going to tell us to stay way from all faucets?" Haruhi asked, not believing it.

"Please, you GOT to believe me!"

"I believe you." Hunny said.

"Well, I don't!" Hikaru huffed, crossing his arms.

"Me either." Haruhi sighed.

Renge and Kaoru looked at each other, gripping to their lovers.

"H-haruhi, you don't believe him?" Renge asked, looking in Haruhi's eyes.

"No. It's illogical."

"I don't know what that means but I agree with her." Hikaru said firmly, carrying Kaoru away.

"Fine, don't believe me." Tachibana sighed, walking away, "You'll be sorry." He muttered under his breath, which Renge, Kaoru and Hunny noticed.

**~~~~Line break~~~~**

Hikaru and Kaoru were getting ready for bed when Hikaru said he had to use the bathroom.

"W-wait! What if Tachibana-san is right?" Kaoru stuttered.

"You have got to be kidding me if you actually think a mysteries ghost is after us." Hikaru sighed, patting Kaoru's head and kissing him softly, "There is no such thing as ghost, baby."

"O-ok..." Kaoru blushed.

Hikaru walked into the bathroom and lifted the toilet seat to release the pressure in his bladder. After he was done he went to the sink to wash his hands. He turned it on when he heard a weird noise, thinking it was the plumbing he ignored it and continued washing his hands, he'd call a repairman later. He turned it off but the noise did not stop. He looked at the faucet and wondered what was wrong with it. He turned it back on and no water came out.

"What the hell?" Then he noticed something black come out of it, that freaked him out.

Then he remembered what Tachibana said about something black and evil coming out of faucets killing. He backed toward the wall behind him as the black form took shape, into a ghost with blood tear stains, it smiled evilly.

"What..?" Hikaru began.

"You look mighty fun." She growled before she stuck her index claw in Hikaru's bare chest.

"Ugh!" He groaned, she pierced three more in, including her thumb claw and pulled out his heart. He whimpered before he fell face-first on the tile floor. Black blood smirked and chuckled before she took his heart and returned in the faucet.

**~~~~~Line break~~~~~~**

It was a hour since Hikaru said he had to use the bathroom and Kaoru was starting to get worried. He walked to the bathroom to see his lover on the tile floor, blood EVERYWHERE and a smell of death stunk the air. Kaoru screamed and ran out of the room to call 911.

**~~~~~Fin~~~~~**

**A/N: Poor Kaoru. :P I had to let him live so he could tell the others, duh~! Well, thanks for reading the second part and I hope you enjoy the third as it will come shortly.**


End file.
